


Miscegenation

by Cantatrice18



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: Queenie's love for Jacob didn't end after he was obliviated. For a while Tina turns a blind eye to her sister's obsession, but eventually things reach the breaking point. Both sisters must come to terms with the reality of what might happen next in a society that forbids any union between the races.





	

She knew her sister had been following the No-maj. Sometimes it seemed like Queenie spent more time staring wistfully through the windows of the Kowalski bakery than she did at home. Tina couldn’t blame her for it, not really. After all, she herself had refused to stop spying on the New Salemers, even after her demotion and the mass of memory charms the obliviators had used on every No-maj in the vicinity. It had been impossible to harden her heart towards Credence or the children, even when they had forgotten her very existence. Queenie’s situation was much the same, made worse because of how happy the brief flirtation with Jacob Kowalski had made her. It was right, Tina thought, that her sister be given time to grieve and move on.

And so she said nothing on the night Queenie returned home late in the evening, face flushed. She didn’t comment when bits of cheap jewelry appeared on Queenie’s vanity table, only to be tucked away when Tina made her presence known. She was not her sister’s keeper, she reminded herself. Queenie was a grown woman, capable of her own choices.

All that changed on a cold night in February. Tina returned home late from work, thoroughly exhausted, then made herself a strong cup of black tea and unloaded a stack of papers from her briefcase. She settled into her favorite chair by the crackling fire and began to read, circling or underlining as she went. The new head of the auror division wanted her to examine several unsolved smuggling cases involving goblin-made jewelry, on the off-chance there might be a link between them. The work was just the sort of investigating she liked, and she’d gotten through nearly half the papers before her body informed her that tea was no substitute for sleep. With a wave of her wand the papers formed a neat stack on the footstool. Another gesture extinguished the remaining embers in the hearth. She stood up and winced, the muscles in her neck cramping. A glance at the clock told her it was nearly three in the morning. She would have to be awake and back at work in just over five hours time. With a groan, Tina made her way to the bedroom door and opened it as quietly as she could. The room was pitch black. Raising her wand, she allowed three tiny orbs of blue light to float up to the ceiling, just enough light to illuminate the little room. Her heart froze in her chest.

Queenie slumbered peacefully in her bed by the curtained window, the pink coverlet drawn up to her chest. Beside her, his arms wrapped tenderly around her waist, lay Jacob Kowalski. 

For a long moment Tina could only stare in dumb amazement at the pair of them. Then, with a rush of anger, she strode to the bedside and grabbed her sister roughly by the arm. Queenie groaned, her eyelids fluttering open. Before Jacob could so much as stir, Tina had apparated herself and her sister into the kitchen and cast a soundproof barrier around the little room. “What in the name of all things magical do you think you’re doing?” she exclaimed, when she was certain they could not be overheard. 

Queenie blinked twice, still bemused by her sudden change of location. “I was sleeping. We were at the jazz club, and then Jacob…” she glanced at the half-open door and comprehension dawned upon her features. “Oh. Oh my.” 

“Yes, ’Oh my’ indeed,” Tina remarked acidly. “Just look at yourself.”

Queenie did as she was told, taking in the pink and black negligee that clung to her graceful frame. “Not a bad color on me,” she remarked. Seeing Tina’s expression, she crossed her arms over her chest. “I never expected you to be a prude, Teenie. Surely we can both agree I’ve a right to do what I want with my body.”

“Not with him,” Tina hissed. “Have you lost your mind? He’s a No-maj!”

“He’s Jacob,” Queenie countered. “He’s not like all the others.”

“Have you told him what you are?” Tina asked, dreading the answer.

Queenie shook her head. “Not yet. I don’t have to. I know he’ll love me whether I’m a witch or not.”

“Love?” Tina reached out to steady herself on the table. “You can’t be serious. It’s illegal! You could be arrested, jailed, and for what?”

“For him.” Queenie’s voice was calm, yet determined. “And it isn’t illegal everywhere, you know. Not all countries are as backward as America.”

“And if you’re found out?”

Queenie took a deep breath, her eyes resting on the shadowy figure still visible asleep in the next room. “Then we run. We’ll go into hiding until we reach Europe. I’ll live like a No-maj if I have to. But I won’t leave him. I can’t. Not this time, not ever.”

Tina looked over toward the sleeping Jacob. The man’s arms reached vainly outwards as though longing for Queenie’s return. The sight made Tina’s heart ache. “You love him that much.”

“I’ve loved him since that first day, when you brought him here to our apartment. I love his smile, and his laugh, and the way he fidgets when he’s nervous. I love the way he sees the world, and the way he sees me.” Queenie smiled, though her eyes were sad. “I never met a guy like him before. He’s so kind, Teenie, you’ve got no idea. He loves me more than I would’ve thought possible.”

“He’d better.” Tina swallowed, a sudden lump coming to her throat. “If he’s going to put you in that much danger, he’d better love you more than life itself.”

“That’s just it, Teenie. He does.” Queenie’s smile widened even as a tear rolled down her pale cheek. “We’re meant for each other. And when you’re meant for someone like that, it doesn’t matter what people say.”

Tina reached out a hand and brushed away the tear. “I love you too, you know,” she said, voice shaking. “And I’ve known you long enough to tell when you’re being stubborn, or when you’re really serious. So I’ll support you, both of you. I won’t let anyone tear the two of you apart, not if I can help it.”

Queenie hugged her tightly, head resting against her shoulder. “You’re the best sister a girl could ask for.”

“So are you, dearest,” Tina replied, her voice a gentle murmur. “So are you.”


End file.
